


Routine

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Bang Chan is a good leader, and that's why he takes care of the problems that nobody else wants to face, such as Jisung's laundry. Unfortunately, Jisung doesn't manage to get away with it for free.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a relatively tame fic, and it's basically 8k+ of garbage. Like, wow, I hate this.
> 
> Anyways, this is more dub-con than non-con, but I figured I'd go ahead and put that as a warning just to be safe, especially because you don't ever hear exactly what's going on in the victim's mind and it certainly sounds like he doesn't want it. Please do not read if that might trigger you, and also keep in mind that this is only a work of fiction.
> 
> Thank you [triplebang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/) for being my beta once again and catching my dumb mistakes.

It was no secret that Jisung was a messy person.

He was the type to leave food wrappers and dirty laundry all over their shared bedroom, stinking up the air with his post-practice nastiness. His mountains of clothes would even invade the group’s living room, and nobody really had any idea how _that_ happened, but they were getting sick of stepping on his dirty shit.

Every time Chan would nag at him to clean it up, Jisung would give some half-assed excuse. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d heard the younger whine, “But _hyung,_ we have so many schedules, there’s no time! I’ll clean it next week, I swear.” Never mind that the rest of them attended those exact same schedules, yet miraculously managed to not leave their shit laying everywhere. They all had a soft spot for the boy, so they always just let it slide despite their frustrations.

Chan even ended up cleaning the laundry himself one day. He’d almost tripped and fallen on a stray shirt in the middle of the room one too many times, and he was beyond annoyed at this point, but he recognized Jisung was having a hard time so he just sucked it up and started gathering every item into his arms. The blue-haired boy sat and watched with tired eyes, tucking himself into a blanket burrito on the couch.

At first, he felt disgusted from touching Jisung’s dirty laundry. It strongly reeked of sweat and some other unknown substances that he tried not to think about, and Chan started to question why exactly he’d decided it would be a good idea to do this. He didn’t even want to carry his clothes to the washer; it felt like he’d get contaminated if they so much as made contact with his skin.

He passed Felix on the way, the younger giving him a solemn look and a slight salute. “You’re doing god’s work, Chan,” he said, patting the air near him as if he were patting his shoulder comfortingly. There was no way Felix would actually touch him while he held _that_ atrocity in his arms.

“Thanks, Felix. I know,” he sighed, reminding himself that this was for the greater good.

“Your sacrifice will not be forgotten,” Felix replied, offering him one final sympathetic look before joining Jisung in the now clean living room.

Chan dumped the clothes into the washer, not even bothering to separate them as he probably should’ve. If Jisung’s white clothes ended up pink, it was his own fault. A shirt fell on his foot and he squealed like a little kid, attempting to pick it up with his toes, and _holy shit was that mold in the armpit area?_ He held back a gag as he flung that into the washer as well, quickly tossing soap in and closing the lid. Finally, the worst was over.

Or so he thought.

“Hey,” Seungmin grinned devilishly when Chan returned to the living room. “Don’t forget about the clothes in the bedroom.”

Chan facepalmed, then quickly retracted his hand in disgust as he remembered what he’d touched with that hand. Great, now his face was contaminated too. “Jisung, you nasty fuck. I swear to god I saw mold.”

The blue-haired boy just shrugged, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes and a slight pout on his face. “I’m sorry, hyung. I know I’m gross.” He looked genuinely apologetic, so Chan just sighed exasperatedly in reply, shoulders drooping as he made his way to the younger’s bedroom. All he had to do for now was gather the dirty laundry in a pile, then actually take it to the washer when the current load was finished.

Everything was going swimmingly until he came across a pair of Jisung’s underwear — a cute little pair of white boxers with acorns all over them. They had a slight stain in the crotch section, and Chan should’ve been grossed out like he was earlier, but instead he found himself intrigued in a way.

Unfortunately, Chan suffered from intrusive thoughts often. He was also nothing if not a slave to his own mind, so when his brain told him to sniff them, that’s exactly what he did. He held the boxers up to his nose and gave them a long, thorough inhale, and he could recognize that they didn’t smell particularly pleasant; they reeked possibly even worse than the rest of his clothes had, and yet, somehow he couldn’t get enough of the putrid stench.

“Uhh hyung? What are you doing?” Jisung’s hesitant voice rang from the doorway, and Chan jumped back, startled.

The blonde gathered his composure, then shrugged in a way he hoped came off as nonchalant. “Just smelling these to see if they’re dirty. They uhh, are indeed not clean…” he said, voice trailing off awkwardly as he tossed the pair of underwear into his clothes pile.

“Of course they aren’t clean,” Jisung frowned, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He didn’t look very intimidating with the blanket still wrapped around him like a cape, or else Chan might’ve been legitimately scared. “They’re on the floor.”

“Well, you never know.” Chan laughed nervously. “Sometimes you’re too lazy to put your clean clothes up, too.”

“Yeah, okay. That’s fair,” Jisung said, looking down and nodding affirmingly as if he were trying to reassure himself. He gave Chan one last suspicious look before turning on his heel and heading to bother Minho.

Chan exhaled, relieved, and stared at the boxers on top of the laundry pile. He’d _really_ liked the way they’d smelled, and he questioned what that meant for him. Maybe he’d start doing Jisung’s laundry more often.

Soon enough, it had become a regular thing. Jisung would be his usual messy self, and Chan would clean up after him, using the opportunity to smell his used boxers. He felt like a really disgusting human being doing this, especially to his own band member, but he couldn’t stop. Something about the scent had grown addicting.

He could tell the other members questioned why he suddenly seemed so enthusiastic about doing Jisung’s laundry, but they all stayed silent because it meant the living room would be free of his mess. Finally, they could breathe again without inhaling sweat and mold.

Jisung caught him nose-deep in his underwear once more a couple weeks later, but it wasn’t made into a big deal. Chan gave him the same excuse from before — he just wanted to make sure they were dirty before he washed them — and the younger seemed to accept that without too much suspicion. Sure, he probably found it weird just _how_ far Chan’s face was shoved into his boxers, but maybe he thought the leader didn’t mean to practically snort them like that. Chan figured that being caught two times was okay, one more and it would be a pattern. He should probably be more careful.

It didn’t take long for Chan to stop feeling fully satisfied from merely smelling Jisung’s underwear; he wanted to smell Jisung himself, and the leader was never one to settle, so he decided maybe he’d start taking advantage of the boy’s clinginess. Jisung _loved_ to cuddle, and Chan _loved_ to smell him, so it was a win-win situation.

They would both sleep in Jisung’s bed nearly every night, pressed against each other in the tight space. It was virtually heaven for Chan, especially during the summer time. The blue-haired boy often complained about being too warm as is, and the added body heat from Chan would never help his situation, the poor thing practically soaking the bed with sweat. Chan wanted to lick it up.

He didn’t, though. He wouldn’t allow himself to get quite _that_ weird. Instead, he would just cuddle the younger until he felt the telltale signs of him falling asleep, the boy going limp and heavy in his arms, and then he would check to make sure Seungmin and Hyunjin were sleeping as well before he’d carefully remove himself from around Jisung.

Chan had close to full access to the younger boy like this — he’d lay there all vulnerable in his unconscious state, completely exposed save for his boxers in an attempt to stay cool. It almost freaked him out how easy it was to get into nearly every crevice of his body, and it was also kind of sad how Jisung trusted Chan enough to stay in bed with him like this, while all the older did was violate him in return. Chan felt guilty for it, but certainly not guilty enough to stop.

Chan raised Jisung’s arms a little so he could plunge his nose into one of the boy’s armpits, lightly rubbing it against the moist skin. He could feel the sweat coat the tip of his nose a little, which should be gross, but he found it incredibly pleasant. Jisung would linger in his nostrils for a while that way — the small traces of his comforting scent remaining well after he stopped sniffing him, assisting the older in falling asleep peacefully.

Chan couldn’t figure out what exactly about Jisung’s scent was so enticing; he only knew he always needed _more_. There was a large part of him that worried that one day Jisung would wake up, and he really wouldn’t be able to explain his way out of the younger catching him with his nose under his arm. He knew it would not only ruin everything between them, but it would also create unnecessary drama within the group. He really shouldn’t be doing this. For now though, he’d choose not to think about that.

Jisung never complained about sleeping together, only refusing to when he was too lazy or tired to shower before bed. Chan tried to tell him it was okay, that they’d both get all gross and sweaty while they slept anyways, but Jisung would only shake his head in refusal. How disappointing. He really wanted to smell Jisung’s natural scent.

Chan would be clearly more irritable after those nights; once they’d started this routine, he couldn’t sleep by himself anymore. He needed his nightly fix of Jisung.

“You should just let him sleep with you, even when you’re smelly,” he overheard Seungmin telling Jisung after practice one day.

“Yeah, he’s always ten times harder on us when you don’t,” Changbin whined. Was he really that obvious? Sure, he always felt like shit when Jisung refused due to the lack of sleep, but he thought he did an okay job at disguising it.

“I can’t… I think he likes it when… god, can I even say this?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, using his fingers to massage his temples. Chan’s eyes widened and he began panicking slightly, immediately rushing over to interrupt that cursed conversation before it was able to get anywhere.

“Hey guys, what’re you talking about?” Chan casually asked, slinging an arm over Seungmin’s shoulder.

“You,” the boy muttered bitterly. “Why are you always so mean when Jisung won’t let you in his bed?”

Chan hung his head low, staring at the floor as he kicked the tile lightly with his shoe. Maybe if he looked guilty enough, they would feel bad for him. “I’m sorry… I really didn’t realize I was taking it out on you guys,” he mumbled, trying to sound as remorseful as possible. “It’s just that… I can’t sleep when I don’t have Jisung by me anymore, and I guess it makes me irritable the next day.”

“Aww, hyung. You should’ve just told me that! I’m sorry I made you suffer,” Jisung immediately ran in for a hug, seemingly forgetting about whatever suspicions he’d clearly had just a moment ago. Chan tried _really_ hard not to smell the younger’s hair as he pressed his body against his, but he hadn’t gotten a whiff of him since two nights ago and his will was weak, so he ended up giving it a nice, long sniff anyways.

He could feel Seungmin and Changbin staring at him judgingly, but Jisung didn’t seem to notice what he’d done — too preoccupied with squeezing the life out of him. Chan cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably under the two boys’ gazes. “It’s okay, Sung. It’s not your fault,” he said softly.

That night, Jisung let Chan sleep with him despite having not showered. Everything started off normal enough, as it usually did, except for Chan nuzzling his nose into the younger’s neck as he sniffled lightly in a poor attempt to cover up the fact that he was smelling him. “Sorry, I think I’m getting sick,” he told Jisung, and the boy just sleepily nodded, too tired to question it.

Soon enough, he heard faint snores coming from Jisung’s mouth, and he went through his routine of making sure everyone in the room was asleep. He could _feel_ that something was different tonight, and he hoped that whatever it was didn’t involve him getting caught. A mild anxiousness pooled in his gut, and he was acutely aware that he should probably wait longer to begin having his way with the boy beneath him, but it had been an entire 48 hours since he’d gotten to properly smell him and his patience was running thin.

Chan pressed his nose into Jisung’s underarm, and he couldn’t help but groan faintly because holy _shit,_ Jisung was ripe tonight. He was fully convinced he would never smell anything better. Chan really couldn’t help it when his tongue escaped his mouth, gently lapping up some of the sweat that had gathered in the area. It was so deliciously foul, salty yet intoxicatingly sweet, and he absolutely reveled in the way Jisung’s tiny hairs felt against his tongue.

This had never really been a sexual thing for him, but Jisung’s raw, musky scent was lighting something deep inside of him that night, and he felt himself getting hard as he drank up every drop of Jisung’s sweat. He let his tongue travel from one armpit to the other, dragging it along the boy’s chest, and he slipped his hand into his own pants to stroke himself.

Licking Jisung was already bad enough, but soon, Chan’s horny brain started providing him with worse and worse ideas. It wouldn’t be a big deal if he just pulled down the younger’s boxers a little, right? Jisung was a heavy sleeper, and it wasn’t like he actually planned on touching him. That would be going too far.

He succumbed to his thoughts, tugging down Jisung’s underwear just enough to expose the boy’s cock. It was tan and pretty just like the rest of him, and he was on the smaller side, which Chan found absolutely adorable. He _really_ wanted to taste him.

That was something he wouldn’t allow himself to do, though. Chan may be a freak who sniffed and licked his own band member’s dirty armpits, but he refused to _fully_ violate Jisung like that. Instead, he just left about a centimeter of space between his nose and Jisung’s balls, and he sucked as much of the scent as he possibly could up into his nostrils. Chan loved this infinitely more than he loved his armpits — the smell was so much more _sour,_ and it was like back when he’d only had Jisung’s underwear to smell, but the stench was amplified.

Chan briefly wondered what Jisung’s ass would smell like, and he came abruptly into his hand to that thought, subconsciously burying his nose into the space below the younger’s cock. He pulled away as soon as he realized he was actually touching him, but the damage was done. After this, just smelling his balls probably wouldn’t be enough; he’d want to nuzzle the area with his nose, maybe even lick it.

For now though, Chan was satisfied and ready to sleep. He contemplated what to do with the cum on his fingers — too lazy to get up and wash them off, his eyes settled on Jisung’s mouth, which was open widely in a loud snore. This was a _really_ bad idea, but he let his hand travel closer and closer to it anyways.

Just as his hand approached the younger’s parted lips, he heard a sharp inhale from across the room, and he looked up to see Hyunjin staring at him with wide eyes. Chan froze in shock; he’d _really_ been caught about to feed his own cum to his sleeping band member.

Oddly enough, Hyunjin didn’t look disgusted. Instead, he seemed somehow intrigued, and when Chan looked closer, he noticed the brunette was palming himself through his pants. Chan repeatedly looked between him and Jisung as if silently asking for permission to continue, and Hyunjin gave him a small nod. Chan inserted his fingers into Jisung’s mouth shallowly, wiping his cum against his lips and the tip of his tongue.

Both of them woke up before Jisung the next morning, and they silently watched his every move as he registered the slightly dried liquid on his lips. Jisung ran his tongue along it experimentally, then made a repulsed face as he spat as much of the taste as he could out. It landed on Chan’s arm, and the older looked at him in feigned horror. “What the fuck, Jisung? Why’d you spit on me?”

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I must have drooled in my sleep or something. It tastes fucking awful,” the blue-haired boy shivered in disgust, rushing to the bathroom to likely go brush his teeth. Hyunjin and Chan shared a look, slight smiles on both of their faces.

They never talked about it. Hyunjin just became part of his nightly routine; Chan would lick Jisung’s armpits and nudge his balls with his nose, and Hyunjin would get off from watching Chan touch himself as he violated Jisung. Chan could tell the younger’s favorite part was when he’d wipe his cum on Jisung’s lips, and he sometimes wondered why, but asking would violate their unspoken agreement to stay silent about what happens in this room.

Eventually, Jisung started getting suspicious. Chan didn’t dirty his mouth every night — sometimes he would clean his hand on a towel or his own boxers instead — but every time Jisung would wake up with crusty white stuff around his mouth, he’d immediately turn to Chan as if he were searching him for any signs that he knew anything about it. He supposed this was bound to happen sooner or later. Chan had become good at acting innocent, though, so he kept the younger convinced that it was just drool. He was still safe for now.

Jisung had a small breakdown about it one morning. “I’m so fucking tired of waking up with this shit all over my face,” he yelled. “I feel so fucking _gross,_ how do I stop drooling? Why does it taste _this_ bad?” Chan knew the boy was sensitive, but he didn’t think he would freak out over something like this. He let Jisung cry into his chest, petting his hair and telling him they would research ways for him to stop.

And he did stop. When Chan came that night, he instead moved to wipe it on a towel he’d grabbed beforehand, but Hyunjin softly whispered, “Wait.” Chan looked at him in surprise; this was the first time either of them had spoken during their sessions.

Hyunjin crawled off his bed, moving to Jisung’s slowly as to not make much noise, and grabbed Chan’s wrist. He looked at him with wide, cautious eyes, silently begging for permission, much like Chan had done the first time he’d fed his cum to Jisung. Chan nodded, and Hyunjin wrapped his mouth around a finger.

He cleaned Chan thoroughly, pushing one finger inside himself until it hit his throat and swirling his tongue around it as if he were playing with a cock, then he repeated those actions for the rest of his hand. Hyunjin didn’t cum until after he roughly shoved four of Chan’s fingers into his mouth, and then he cleaned his own hand off the same way. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a brief moment as Hyunjin recovered, then parted ways and slept as normal.

Nothing really changed for awhile. Chan thought Hyunjin’s lips looked pretty wrapped around him like that, and the younger seemed to love doing it, so he allowed that to be added to their routine. It was the least he could do in return for the brunette not telling anyone about what he does to Jisung every night.

Soon though, the familiar feeling of dissatisfaction — the feeling of not having quite _enough_ — crept up on Chan. He wanted to do more to Jisung, and he wanted to see the boy react. Luckily for him, Jisung’s unconscious mind was on his side.

Chan and Hyunjin had already finished their little session hours ago, and they were both fast asleep when the blue-haired boy startled them from their rest by making small, whiny noises. At first, Chan had thought he was awake and crying about something, but Jisung was completely unresponsive when he called out his name.

This was new. “Jisung,” Chan whispered, shaking his body a little to confirm he was really asleep. “Sung, are you awake?” The younger didn’t say anything, just opened his mouth in another tiny moan. He let his eyes travel down to the boy’s crotch, where he saw a tent forming in his boxers. Jisung must’ve been having a wet dream.

Chan really wasn’t sure what do with this foreign situation, so he looked to Hyunjin for guidance. “Touch him,” he mouthed, so the older hesitantly ran a thumb across Jisung’s nipple, the boy’s back immediately arching up into his touch. Him and Hyunjin stared at each other in surprise for a moment, then Chan continued cautiously.

He bent down to lick Jisung’s nipple instead, and when his body reacted positively again to that, he started sucking on it lightly. He then trailed his tongue down the boy’s abdomen until he reached his clothed crotch, and for a moment, he just stared at it. Was he _really_ about to suck his sleeping bandmate’s dick? It’s not like it was that much worse than anything else he’d been doing, but for some reason it felt like it.

Before he could decide to actually act, Jisung started aggressively humping nothing, filling the air with his needy moans, and Chan backed away instinctively. The boy seemed like he’d wake himself up with how loud he was being at this point. Jisung let out one final long, guttural noise, and Chan watched in fascination as Jisung’s dick twitched inside of his boxers and he soaked them with his own cum.

Chan wanted to fucking eat it, but he heard shuffling noises coming from Seungmin’s bed, so he forced himself to just toss an arm over Jisung and act like he’d been asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jisung’s cum. It was there, right next to him, and he should be able to smell and taste it, but he couldn’t safely.

He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long — faint light had begun entering their window, marking the beginning of sunrise — but he was beyond impatient. Jisung would wake up any minute now and realize he’d came in his underwear, and he’d get up to shower, hopefully leaving his boxers behind. Chan hoped that time came before his semen started to dry and he could no longer get a good taste of it.

Seungmin got up first, not even sparing them a passing glance as he left the room. This was good. Hyunjin followed him out shortly after, giving Chan a supportive look. He felt Jisung start to squirm around slightly in his arms, and he nuzzled his nose into the boy’s neck for one last sniff, just in case something didn’t go according to plan.

Jisung raised his arms above his head and arched his back in an exaggerated morning stretch, his whole body shaking a bit as his muscles woke up, and he groaned in a way that only served to taunt Chan more. “Mm. Good morning, hyung,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, Sungie,” Chan replied softly, trying to sound groggy. He rubbed his cheek against Jisung’s cutely and the boy giggled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jisung’s eyes seemed to focus on nothing for a moment before widening as he looked down at himself. “Shit,” he exclaimed, trying to pull the long abandoned blanket over his crotch to hide the wet spot.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, I just… made a mess in my underwear,” he admitted shyly.

“Hey, hey. That’s alright, it happens,” Chan murmured soothingly, stroking his hair. “Why don’t you go shower? I need to do laundry today anyways, so if you leave them here I’ll go ahead and get it started.” Jisung nodded hurriedly, wrapping the blanket around himself before discarding them on the floor.

This had really been too easy. He watched the younger as he walked away, shutting the door softly behind him, then immediately made a mad dash for his underwear. They were cute — tiny blue boxers made of satin — but that wasn’t what mattered right now. What mattered was that Jisung’s cum was inside, and it wasn’t dry yet, and Chan had practically gotten them for free.

He turned them inside out for easier access, and then much like earlier, he hesitated. Maybe that was a flaw of his. He contemplated for awhile whether or not he should do this, but his mind settled on _of fucking course_ because he was already a filthy, disgusting excuse for a human being anyways, and there was no way this could go wrong.

Chan heard the shower start, and that’s when he dove in. He only gave Jisung’s underwear a cautious sniff at first, and was delighted to discover that this scent was even more pleasing than the others. Just how he’d imagined it’d be. He found himself getting hard — both from the wonderful scent and the fact that he was doing something so dirty — and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to touch himself a little.

His tongue left his mouth without him even thinking about it, and he began lapping up Jisung’s cum slowly, savoring every drop of it. He let his own boxers drop to the floor as he stroked himself, and he had to try really hard to hold back his groans. This was what he’d needed; it was so delicious, such a euphoric new experience, and it didn’t take long until he was close to his orgasm.

“I fucking knew it!” Jisung burst through the door, screaming. Chan jumped back in terror as Jisung caught him, dick in his hand and underwear in his mouth. He tried his best to hold back, but he was too far gone; the scare sent him over the edge, and he came freely into the air.

Jisung stared at him in horror. “That’s _so_ fucking gross! I can’t believe this, hyung. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Shit, shit, wait. Please don’t be mad Jisung, I swear to god it’s not what it-”

“Not what it looks like? You were touching yourself while practically eating my fucking dirty underwear!” He slammed the door behind him, approaching Chan angrily with his hands on his now clothed hips. He must’ve lied about taking a shower. “Go ahead, explain your way out this time, I fucking dare you.”

“I- I can’t, I’m so sorry Jisung,” Chan sobbed, dropping to his knees.

“Well, you’d better fucking give me something. God, who do I even tell about this? Woojin? I _would_ tell our leader, but what do you do when he’s the one harassing you? Wait a fucking second, did you touch me in my sleep? Is that why I did… that?”

“No! I promise I wouldn’t touch you, and I’m really, really sorry. I swear I don’t want to be this way, I really don’t!”

“Maybe I could tell Minho. Changbin? I bet Changbin would-”

“Please don’t tell anyone! I’m begging you, Jisung,” Chan interrupted, grabbing onto the boy’s arms and looking up at him pleadingly. “I’ll do anything! Please, it’ll ruin me if you tell them. I’ll do anything you want me to. I’ll do your laundry forever, I’ll make you food, I’ll suc-”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Jisung demanded, tearing Chan’s hands off of his arms. “And _please_ tell me you weren’t about to say you’ll suck my dick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? God, I remember you called me a nasty fuck for having my dirty laundry everywhere, but look at you now, you repulsive little shit.”

“I know! I’m sorry. I’m a hypocrite and a liar and the worst human being alive. It’s just, you make me feel so secure, and it helps me sleep, and I don’t want to be this horribly filthy and weird, but I really just... can’t function correctly if I don’t do this fucking disgusting, fucked up shit. Please just know that I’m sorry, I really, truly am.” Chan wailed, looking down at the floor in shame.

Jisung’s face softened a little, and he sighed. “Okay, maybe ‘repulsive little shit’ was too far, but you really can’t continue this, Chan. It’s gross and wrong.”

“Believe me, I know. I’ll stop. Can I just… can I do one last thing to you?” He questioned, staring at Jisung’s crotch boldly. This was yet another of his bad ideas, but if he knew Jisung, he wouldn’t say no to doing it just once now that he’d calmed slightly. He always loved helping people out.

“You really want to suck my dick, huh?” Jisung asked, sounding almost disappointed, but at least not repulsed anymore.

“Yes! Please. Please, please, please. Just this once, then I swear I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine. I’ll let you do it if it will help you, but it really has to be just this once.”

“Really?” Chan asked, scooting forward on his knees and placing his hands on Jisung’s hips.

“Yes, Chan. Just promise me you’ll stop all this afterwards.” Jisung held out his pinky, and Chan wrapped his own around it to seal the promise. Deep inside, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it, but Jisung didn’t need to know that. He’d just have to be more careful from now on.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Chan asked, his hand lingering hesitantly at Jisung’s waistband.

“Fucking hell, yes Chan. Just do it before I change my mind.”

Chan wasted no time tugging down Jisung’s pants after that, revealing the pretty, soft cock he’d gotten used to seeing for weeks now. It looked somehow different in the daylight, and he didn’t even know where to start now that he could actually do everything he wanted to him, so as usual, he hesitated and just gawked at it for a moment.

“Stop staring at it like that,” Jisung whined, shifting uncomfortably under Chan’s observant gaze.

Chan began by giving his balls a tentative suck, noting the way Jisung shivered at the action. He put one of them into his mouth, and it was so satisfying to finally be able to get a proper taste of them, Chan would’ve came just like that if he hadn’t finished abruptly only moments ago.

It felt strange to be able to freely to touch Jisung without fear of waking him up; Chan could take his time and really savor every millimeter of the boy’s skin. He licked up one side of Jisung’s half-hard cock, letting his taste buds relish the sweat that covered him. Chan couldn’t believe Jisung was letting him do this, especially considering he didn’t actually shower; he could even taste faint hints of his cum still.

“Fuck, that feels really good, Chan,” Jisung moaned out when Chan wrapped his lips around him, slowly sinking down until his nose was buried in Jisung’s pubes and the boy’s cock hit his throat. He gagged around him and struggled a little to stay there, but he loved the feeling and scent of Jisung’s hairs against his face, so he continued anyways.

“More, please,” the younger whined, gripping at Chan’s hair and timidly pulling him back and forth on his cock. Chan could tell Jisung’s mind wasn’t completely into it, but his body was reacting so strongly to each of his movements, it was only natural he’d want more. He’d have to try harder to make sure Jisung liked it.

Chan took control again, starting a fast, reckless pace. He made sure Jisung’s cock hit the back of his throat each time he moved forward, and his body protested, making loud retching noises, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could handle it, especially for Jisung. He could feel him getting close, his dick twitching hotly inside of him, so he made sure to keep his pace consistent.

Jisung spilled directly down his throat, and Chan tried to cough some of his cum up so he could keep it in his mouth. He wanted to save some so he could taste it later, especially because he didn’t think Jisung would let him do this again.

“No, no. I know what you’re trying to do, swallow it,” Jisung demanded as he pulled out, and Chan made a swallowing motion, but didn’t actually do it. “Open up, let me see,” he said. Chan shook his head. “Ah, of course. You know, I was thinking that maybe we could do this again sometime, but if you’re going to keep being weird, maybe I shouldn’t let you.”

Chan’s eyes widened, and he immediately swallowed for real. “Wait, I’m not being weird, I swear! See?” he opened his mouth, showing off its emptiness.

“Yeah, okay. Come here, sit with me,” Jisung said, moving to his bed and patting the space next to him. Chan obliged. “How would you feel about like… a schedule, sort of? Like, maybe we pick a day of the week for you to suck me off, and you can’t be all gross and stuff any other time?”

“Yes! I can do that. Thank you so much Jisung,” he hugged the boy tightly, “I’m really sorry it had to come to this in the first place.”

“It’s okay. It seems like you really can’t help being this way, and you’re genuinely sorry, so I want to help you,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Chan to return the hug. Of course he’d been right; Jisung was really too kind and considerate. He didn’t deserve him.

For awhile, their new routine worked out well. Chan would still smell him in his sleep, and Hyunjin would still lick the cum off his fingers when he finished, but now he had one whole day where he could touch the boy while he was awake, as long as they weren’t busy with schedules.

Sunday became his new favorite day. He could forget about all of his worries and frustrations and just get lost in Jisung’s taste and smell for awhile. The only downside was that there was a _lot_ of time between Sundays. One entire week. By the end of it, Chan would find himself feeling antsy, and he would take his feelings out on the members. He recognized he was doing it, and he felt awful, but part of him hoped that Jisung would let him suck him off more often in order to stop him.

Chan eavesdropped on his members a lot. He had a specific spot for it and everything, where he could stand completely invisible unless you already knew he was there. “Listen, I don’t know what the fuck is going on between you and Chan, but you need to let him do whatever it is he does more, because I’m going to go insane if he keeps acting like this,” Seungmin whined to Jisung one day.

He’d hoped that maybe Jisung would be willing to let him touch him more often after that, but instead he only seemed more distant. Chan had to try harder to initiate, and Jisung even made him skip one week because he was “tired.”

Predictably, Chan got really bad after that. He’d yell at the members for minor mistakes, or for being too loud, or for not taking practice seriously enough. It really didn’t matter what they did wrong, or if they even did anything; Chan would find a reason to snap at them.

When Sunday came around, Chan was determined to have his way with Jisung. He’d been thinking about his ass a lot, and how he’d never gotten to taste it, and he was not going to let him skip out this time.

They had a late schedule that day and didn’t start heading home until nighttime. Jisung was sat by him and everyone was asleep in the van, so Chan thought he’d found the perfect opportunity. The boy couldn’t argue too much without waking everyone and alerting them to what was happening between them, so he used this chance to start rubbing his palm against Jisung’s crotch.

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked, turning to him in shock.

“It’s Sunday,” Chan replied bluntly, as if it should be obvious.

“Yeah, but we can’t do that here!”

“Sure we can, just be quiet.”

Chan gently unbuckled his seat belt and knelt down between Jisung’s legs. He continued palming him through his pants and the boy shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip to avoid making noise. Chan looked at Jisung curiously when he saw he was already getting hard; it usually took a lot longer.

“Don’t fucking say anything, just suck me off,” Jisung growled lowly, and Chan smiled a little at the way Jisung tried to act like he wasn’t eager. He unbuttoned his jeans, tugged the zipper down, then attempted to fully remove them.

“You don’t need to take them off, just pull down the front part…” Jisung whispered. He refused to move his hips, so Chan raised them for him, dragging his pants down past his upper thighs. The boy squirmed uncomfortably when his bare ass hit the chair. “What the fuck?”

“Calm down, I just wanna try something,” Chan told him. He lifted Jisung’s legs above his head, spreading them slightly so he had a good view of his hole. Jisung tried to lower his legs again, but Chan was a lot stronger.

His tongue darted out from his mouth, and he licked one long stripe from Jisung’s balls to his asshole, ignoring the younger’s attempts to make him stop, and _holy shit_ did Chan love it when Jisung hadn’t showered. His ass was so fucking wet, so mouthwateringly swampy, he really couldn’t stop himself from plunging straight into Jisung’s hole.

“Chan no, that’s fucking weird,” he protested, but cute little sighs and gasps kept leaving his mouth with every movement of Chan’s tongue, and Chan _really_ couldn’t stop now. He cautiously let go of one of Jisung’s legs so he could stroke the boy’s needy cock, and to his surprise, the younger held his own leg in the air instead.

“Ah, so this is what you guys do,” Minho suddenly teased from the seat across from them. “You’re so lazy, you let Chan fuck you in exchange for doing your laundry?”

“N-no, it isn’t like that,” Jisung stammered, clearly struggling to talk. He looked down at Chan, probably confused as to why he wasn’t stopping despite them getting caught, but the blonde was lost in his own world. Jisung was delicious, and Chan really wanted to make him cum like this — all embarrassed from getting tongue-fucked in front of another member.

Jisung hid his face behind his arm, turning away from Minho’s heavy gaze before weakly asking Chan to stop one last time. His body seemed to want differently though, as he started pushing his ass against his tongue in an attempt to get him deeper inside, and who was Chan to deny him? He pulled him by the hips to get a better angle, then explored every inch of Jisung’s insides he could reach.

“Fuck, please don’t look at me,” Jisung begged, his voice going all soft and high-pitched, and then his hole clenched so tightly around Chan’s tongue that he had trouble moving in and out of him. He came into Chan’s hand with a long gasp, and Chan helped him ride out his orgasm before licking all the tasty cum off of himself.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t think anyone was awake,” he whispered into his ear.

“Please don’t do anything like that again. It was so fucking humiliating,” Jisung whimpered in reply, his eyes growing all watery. It dawned on Chan in that moment that he’d never tasted Jisung’s tears before.

The younger grew much more distant after that, and Chan didn’t blame him. He really did feel guilty this time, at least up until Jisung had refused to let him touch him for three weeks straight. After the third Sunday, he really couldn’t take it anymore. He felt restless. Agitated. He _needed_ to taste Jisung.

Practice ended with Chan screaming in everyone’s faces, his veins practically popping out of his neck. Everyone glared at Jisung, and Jisung just glared back, shaking his head. Good. They all somehow knew this was his fault.

“I’m going to go shower,” Jisung announced in an annoyed voice when they got back to the dorms, but Chan grabbed him as soon as he started storming off to the bathroom. The rest of the members just stared silently as Chan threw the blue-haired boy over his shoulder, lugging him into his room as he kicked and complained.

He threw him down on his bed, and Jisung stared at him angrily. “Chan, I’m not letting you suck my dick right now. You really aren’t respecting my boundaries anymore, and this needs to stop,” he asserted.

“No. We had an agreement and you haven’t been honoring it. Can’t you see you’re being selfish? I’ve been so fucking miserable. Even the other members are mad at you right now,” Chan replied, forcing Jisung’s jeans down as he tried to crawl away. He laughed when he saw his cock was already red and erect. “Wait, are you _hard_?”

“Shut up, my body just naturally reacts when you touch me now. It doesn’t fucking mean anything.”

“Sure it does. It means you should probably stop being so stubborn about this and just let me suck you off, because I know you want it, too,” Chan grinned at him cheekily, prodding his cock with his nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

“Whatever. Just make it quick today, I really want to shower and go to sleep,” Jisung sighed, laying back casually and tucking his arms behind his head. It was _really_ adorable how he thought Chan couldn’t see right through him.

“No, I’ve missed this way too much.” Chan replied. He stripped Jisung completely naked, then licked every inch of his body, beginning with his feet. He let his tongue dip between each of the boy’s toes, and Jisung looked at him, absolutely repulsed. He didn’t stop him though, so Chan just moved slowly up — to his thighs, around his cock, all across his chest — until he reached Jisung’s armpits.

“What the hell? Stop, my armpits are so fucking gross right now,” Jisung yelped as Chan lapped up his sweat. If only he’d known how many times he’d done this to him before. When he felt the boy was adequately clean, he moved to his face, shoving his tongue between his lips before the younger could even react. He noted his mouth tasted nice too, and resolved to explore it more in the future.

Jisung turned his head away and tried to spit out his own nastiness that Chan had fed him. “I can’t get the taste out of my mouth, how the fuck do you enjoy this?” he asked.

Chan just shrugged, lowering himself until he was level with his cock, then took all of him into his mouth at once. Jisung covered up his slight moan with a cough, immediately writhing underneath him. He let Chan move his mouth up and down his shaft at a slow pace for awhile, until he grew impatient and bucked up into him aggressively, essentially doing all of the work for him. That’s when Chan was positive he’d secretly missed this too.

He let his mouth be all perfect and pliant for Jisung so the younger could get off as quickly as possible, allowing his throat to be pounded into and swirling his tongue around him to try to taste as much of Jisung as he could. He wouldn’t take any of his sweetness for granted this time.

“Fuck, Chan. You’re so weird, but I’m sorry I didn’t let you do this for so long,” Jisung moaned, tangling his hands in Chan’s hair and forcing him farther down his cock by pushing his head roughly. Chan could hardly breathe with how far into Jisung’s slightly wet pubes his nose was, but of course he didn’t mind; he’d inhale sharply every time he got close enough, sucking them up into his nostrils.

It didn’t take long for Jisung to cum, and much to Chan’s relief, he pulled out just a little so he could release into the middle of Chan’s mouth instead of down his throat. “You can keep the cum this time,” Jisung told him breathlessly, so Chan dumped the water out of a random cup on his nightstand carelessly onto the floor, and spat his cum into it instead. He’d do a lot with that later.

For now though, he wasn’t finished with Jisung. He used the boy’s post-orgasm daze to his advantage, moving his face level to his crotch again while the younger couldn’t understand what was happening. Jisung just layed there, trying to catch his breath, tilting his head at him questioningly. Chan looked up into his eyes, mustering the most innocent look he could make, before shoving his tongue into his slit.

“What the fuck?” Jisung gasped, sitting up so fast that Chan thought he could’ve gotten whiplash from the action. “Holy shit, that’s way too much, stop...” he whined, still trying to recover from his orgasm.

Chan just laughed, continuing to abuse the boy’s tip, even running his teeth down his length lightly. Jisung let out a loud squeak when Chan wrapped his lips around him, not keeping his mouth open enough to stop his teeth from dragging against him painfully as he moved. The blue-haired boy tried to yank him back by his hair, but Chan pinned his wrists down by his sides so he could only kick and scream.

“Please help,” he yelled to the other members, and Chan was momentarily concerned someone would come stop him until Hyunjin’s soft voice echoed through the wall.

“Don’t worry, Jisung’s fine,” he heard him say. “They do this all the time. He’s just being overdramatic, I’m sure Chan is tickling him or something silly like that.”

“No!” Jisung yelled in reply, and Chan covered his mouth before he was able to continue. He smirked at him when someone turned the television up loudly, as if they knew what was actually happening and didn’t care; they only wanted to drown it out.

“Nobody is going to hear you cry anymore, Sung. I’m going to let go of your mouth, and you aren’t going to scream, okay?” he told him, and Jisung complied with him for awhile. He didn’t fight it as Chan lifted the younger’s small body up and shoved his hands beneath him, and he only winced in pain when he pinned him down so his arms were trapped by his own torso. He only got loud again when Chan started giving his cock more small licks.

“Please don’t do this. Fuck, please, Chan. I’m really sorry for what I did, I swear I’ll let you suck me off whenever you want from now on. Please, fuck, I’m so sensitive and you’re really hurting me and-”

“Shh, Sungie. I _want_ to suck you off now, and you’re not going to stop me,” he told him, squeezing the base of his cock with one hand while he nipped at the head. Jisung cried out, desperately trying to wiggle his arms out from underneath him. Eventually, he freed himself and tried to push Chan away again, only for his wrists to immediately be trapped against the bed.

“Woojin, Changbin, fucking anyone, please help me. We aren’t joking around, I swear. This really hurts, please,” he begged, tears flooding his face and falling onto the pillow beneath him. The TV grew louder.

“So, how about playing some games?” Hyunjin suggested, and everyone outside hastily agreed. They settled on charades as Chan started sucking Jisung off using the same violent pace the younger had set earlier, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue flatly against his cock to provide him with excruciating amounts of friction.

“Nooo, I’m going to cum again, please don’t make me,” Jisung weeped. Chan kept his nose firmly buried in his pubes, only swallowing around Jisung and humming lightly, but the small vibrations were enough to send Jisung into another painful orgasm. The boy’s entire body twitched beneath him, and he shrieked noisily, the sound echoing throughout the dorm. The other members’ voices only increased in volume as a reply.

Chan didn’t even bother giving Jisung a small break this time; he just continued sucking him off like the younger hadn’t just came, keeping the cum in his mouth so he could constantly taste it. Jisung was practically convulsing now, his eyes knitted shut as he babbled out incoherent pleas for help. He couldn’t even form actual words anymore.

The leader was starting to feel a little bad for him, but he loved the flavor of his cock way too much, and he’d been without it for way too long; he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Some sick part of him wanted Jisung to suffer just as much as he had for the past weeks, even if it was in a different way.

He milked Jisung dry, making him cum over and over until he had nothing more to give, and only then did he finally pull out to take in the state of him. He looked pitiful. Maybe Chan shouldn’t have taken it this far. Regardless, it was too late now, so he spat the cum he’d been storing in his mouth into the same cup from earlier, and licked up the tears on Jisung’s cheeks. Another delicacy; he’d have to make him cry again sometime.

“Come on, let’s go get that shower you wanted,” Chan told him, scooping the weak bundle into his arms. He gave the members a sheepish grin as they gawked at the limp, naked Jisung he carried to the bathroom.

“I’m sure that’s fine,” Hyunjin shrugged, and the rest just nodded before continuing with their game. They didn’t really care what Chan did to Jisung, as long as the dorms were clean.

From then on, it became part of the routine for Jisung to refuse to let Chan suck him off, and for Chan to eventually snap and force him to. Each time, Jisung would ask him to stop and tell him he’d let him suck his dick whenever he wanted, but nothing ever changed. Chan often pondered if the younger secretly liked it when he held him down and overstimulated him, because all he had to do was stick to the schedule and they could avoid it, but it was hard to say for sure. It’s not like Jisung would ever admit to it.

He became fairly certain his suspicions were correct during one of his and Hyunjin’s nightly sessions; Jisung accidentally moaned while Chan’s nose was buried in his armpit, and then the poor boy promptly fled the room in embarrassment. Chan wondered how many times he’d actually been awake while he touched him; maybe Jisung was just as weird as he was, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> I also recently made a Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator) where my CuriousCat is pinned. I like questions a lot so I'd also greatly appreciate anything left there.


End file.
